


I'll Face Myself

by rinabun



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, SoujiYo, cute n wholesome, they're so gay i could literally cry omg, ya they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinabun/pseuds/rinabun
Summary: at*us did my boy wrong so i wrote this!! i don't normally write fics but i had to do it to em.... his confession arc was scrapped and i will never NOT be mad about it. hope you enjoy...!





	I'll Face Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few months after the events of Persona 4- both the anime and the game. Yu ends up moving back to Inaba for a year and Yosuke is still working at Junes. Things are almost the same as they were when the series was ongoing besides the investigation being solved and out of the way.

Yosuke and Yu sat on a bench under awning, the rain pouring down all around them. The two of them inched closer, their hands meeting. Yosuke stuttered as he turned to face Yu, blushing profusely. "I-"

Yosuke sprung awake, his breaths unsteady and his heart beating out of his chest. He laid awake in a cold sweat. "The way I feel when he's around. The way he laughs. The way he smiles.... I wouldn't be having these crazy thoughts if I didn't like him like that." Sitting up, he gazed out the window and hugged his pillow. "What if I have been lying to myself? Who I am.... how I act. I need to be honest with myself... even if that means being honest with him" Pushing back the covers, Yosuke sat at the foot of his bed and reached for his cell phone. Hands trembling, he held it up to his ear. It rang, and rang again. He heaved a sigh of relief as the ringing stopped. "Oh, right. Didn't he say something about hanging out with Nanako and his uncle today?" 

"Hey. Meet me at the beach once I get off of work. I wanna.. talk to you about something."

Walking down to the shoreline, Yosuke noticed someone sitting there already. He gasped softly. "You.. You waited?" Yu turned around and nodded. "Of course. You wanted to talk?" He said, clearly looking puzzled. Yosuke's sat down with him, staring at the evening sunlight reflecting on the waves for a moment before speaking. "Ever since the investigation.. when we saved Kanji- I haven't been true to myself. As it went on, I used it as a distraction. I hadn't actually thought about it until the day you left, but.. I- I really like you....." He paused for a moment, his face burning "More than just a friend.." They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, the both of them staring into the sand and fidgeting. 

Yu turned to face him, the two of them inches apart and clearly flustered. Both of them hesitating for a second, flushed and they leaned in, their lips meeting softly and their hands locking. They stumbled back for a moment as if they'd forgotten how to breathe, or function for that matter. Thoughts raced through Yosuke's head. "No effin' way. did that just happen? Did we...? Did I...?" A stir of emotions, he tried to look the other way and bury his face in his hands, simultaneously wanting to leave the moment but longing to stay for a while.

Yu and Yosuke sat together in silence, each of them opening their mouths every so often to say something but missing the words. Finally, Yu cleared his throat and looked over at Yosuke, "Wanna share a beef bowl at Aiya? Just me and you, I mean.. Yukiko told me everyone was busy." Yosuke snapped back, stumbling over his words as he touched the back of his neck "Um, er.. sure, I guess." He laughed, clearly still overcome with feelings. Yu took his hand and helped him up, and, still bright red, walked with him to the shopping district. Both of them felt truly satisfied for once as they made awkward conversation under the light of the street lamps.


End file.
